


Dinosaurs and Popcorn

by quibbler



Series: fitzsimmons at the academy [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quibbler/pseuds/quibbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons should never be allowed to watch movies together, but here they are, watching Jurassic Park. (Entirely Jemma's idea.) Set at the Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinosaurs and Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight is the end of the world and I needed to post some fluff before I die. Completely un-edited and written whilst semi-distracted, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes or OOCness!

Although there were times that her workspace was littered with bits of unidentified biological substrates, Jemma prided herself on being neat. The desk in her room at the Academy was always clean and pristine, with books stacked neatly to one side, papers sorted by subject, date, and importance, her computer in the centre, and enough room on the end to work on assignments as necessary.

Her best friend's room was an entirely different story.

"Fitz, are you _ever_ going to do your laundry? There's an imprint the size and shape of my foot in a pile of jumpers that's only been growing since last month." Jemma steadied herself as she nearly fell into the aforementioned pile, all but jumping to land on Fitz's bed. His room was the earthbound equivalent of a black hole (though he always swore he could find everything he needed, given enough time)--clothing strewn across the floor, haphazard stacks of papers, textbooks open on every given surface, and projects of his littered everywhere. A small robot that ran on a hydrogen fuel cell, a smoke bomb that she helped design... She knew he had a comb _somewhere_ , but it seemed to have vanished beneath the detritus.

He huffed at her, waving a hand. "Maybe this weekend. I'm too busy sorting out how this power supply can connect to this circuit without shorting the resistors." Jemma fought the sudden urge to roll her eyes at him before reaching for the massive binder that held his DVD collection. She hummed the Doctor Who theme song as she began flipping through the protectors absentmindedly. "If you want to watch Doctor Who, just say it," he teased, setting down his pencil and taking off the searchlight strapped to his forehead as he turned to face her. He was sitting at his desk, pretending to ignore his best friend's presence and failing quite miserably, Jemma felt the need to note.

She grinned. "We've got all weekend to marathon Doctor Who. I'm more concerned with sifting through your movies because I've got the sudden urge to watch Jurassic Park."

Fitz sighed audibly before standing from his desk and walking to stop in front of her, his hand outstretched. "You know that I _despise_ this movie, right?"

"And you know that I love it, so you can pick the next one. Besides, we need to take breaks from work from time to time, you know, to recharge."

After fifteen minutes of Fitz trying to figure out what snacks to have on hand, ten minutes of Jemma fidgeting her way into a comfortable position sitting against the wall with the laptop propped open on her knees (and the same ten minutes with Fitz complaining about her nervous habits), they finally started watched the movie.

"Did you know that the velociraptor sounds are actually mating tortoises? Isn't it fascinating? The sound designer was at Sea World--"

Fitz tilted his head toward her, giving her an exasperated look. "D'you know how many times you've told me that already?" She frowned, taking a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl in Fitz's lap and throwing them in the general direction of his face. "Oi, watch it!"

Trying to suppress the urge to laugh at him, Jemma smiled as innocently as she could. "I haven't the slightest, Fitz. I'm just telling you the facts."

He raised a hand to rest against the back of his neck, making a face at her. "The animatronics in this film were certainly advanced for the time but just look at those limbs. The movement is so jilted."

It was her turn to shoot him a withering glance. "And you've mentioned that about a thousand times before. Pot, kettle."

"I don't want to know what animal made that noise--"

"But it's one thing to point out facts--"

"--it's mildly disgusting that they went and recorded animal mating sounds--"

"--oh, go on, as if you should be complaining about how the robot dinosaurs were made--"

"--ruining the bloody T-rex for me, now I can't hear anything but a puppy eating kibble slowed down--"

"--it was the early 90s, for Christ's sake! Mobile phones were still the size of bricks--"

"--and the Gallimimus flock! Why'd you need to tell me that every sound effect is an animal in heat--"

"--I'm surprised they even managed to make a movie like this, Fitz, it was quite the technological advancement--"

Fitz stopped to take a breath and Jemma immediately stopped arguing, realising that they were missing the movie entirely. "That's it. Let's just watch something else before we talk over the whole movie."

He laughed, nearly dropping the bowl and creating a minor disaster amidst the chaos of his room. "There isn't a single movie we can get through without talking through it, Jemma, let's be honest."

**Author's Note:**

> It's sort of a non-ending because I considered adding a lot more to the argument, but then I decided that would be dull. Maybe I'll add more some other time! Also, please note that I've never seen Jurassic Park. :X


End file.
